


Recovered - Never Gone

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother Bond, Feelings, Gen, Samulet, Winchester Brothers - Freeform, hopelessness, not wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the Samulet, for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovered - Never Gone

Team Free Will was beginning to fall apart. Castiel, the angel who once restored his faith in the divine had surrendered all trust in his Father. Any hope left over to save the world from the Apocalypse flushed down the drain of despair. There was no point in fighting anymore. If God didn’t want to be found or at least offer any sage advice to the boys, why bother?

God simply didn’t care.

“We’ll find another way.” Sam mustered his strength out of anger, trying to remain positive in a drowning atmosphere. With his chin held high and bold chest leading the way, the hunter firmly took several steps toward the door, tossing his grooming kit with some force onto his duffel bag which lay open on the motel bed. “We can still stop all this, Dean.” He truly believed that if they refused to give up- anything was possible; they just needed to keep fighting.

The eldest was quiet. With each passing word, he was diving deeper into the pit of depression. Anything Sam said wouldn’t convince him to keep grinding. It couldn’t. Sam seemed so sure about everything. Even after talking to Joshua himself and finding nothing but a dead end. Dean drew in a deep breath and finally looked up towards Sam, fading from desperation. “How?” Reading into his tone alone conveyed what little hope he had left.

“I don’t know,” Sam turned to face his brother with strong determination. “But we’ll find it. You and me, we’ll find it.”

The moment Sam uttered words of perseverance and lack of concrete thoughts, Dean fell silent. There was nothing to be said. Not anymore. Cas was gone. Sam didn’t have a plan and Dean certainly didn’t. Everything was lost. There was no light at the end of the tunnel for them. God didn’t want to lend a hand so what hope was there? Just holding onto the amulet was like holding disappointment. Broken. Useless. All feelings of attachment to the once meaningful pendant were gone. And Dean didn’t want to be reminded of that. He simply grabbed his bags and headed straight for the door, not even bothering to acknowledge Sam and his thoughts. Sam could sense the defeat within his brother. He was already gone and he knew it. Dean froze before opening the door, leaving Sam dangling with a string of hope that he may have changed his mind but that wasn’t the case. He let the amulet that was scrunched up in his right palm hover over the trash can for a mere second before finally hitting the bare bottom of the bin. An official sign that all hope was now lost. The hunter took a moment in a final reflection before deciding that was the right call and leaving that flee bag motel room.

Sam witnessed each step. His brother had walked out without a word and no faith, yet Sam chose to remain strong. He had to. If Dean wasn’t going to be the one to carry them to the finish line, Sam would see them through. That’s what he would do if the situation were reversed. The moment Dean let the amulet slip out of his hand, Sam’s heart sank. That amulet had more meaning than just some tool to find Heaven’s Almighty.  It stood for something far greater—a priceless symbol for brotherhood. As the empathetic little brother, Sam couldn’t let that intricate piece of their lives go just like that. He knew how much that amulet meant to Dean. It meant everything to Sam as well. Dean wouldn’t be caught dead without wearing it ever seen the Christmas of ’91. He couldn’t help but be reminded of that night when their dad didn’t make it home for Christmas. But Dean was there.

He always was.

Through it all, Dean was right by his little brother’s side; watching over him, taking care of him when he was sick or hurt—moments where Dad should have been there. These things have always resonated with Sam and that amulet was a constant reminder of how compassionate and nurturing his brother has always been to him. It may just be some piece of relic jewelry that Bobby gave to Sam for a gift idea but it held a stronger impact than anyone could ever realize. And that’s why Sam couldn’t let it sit at the bottom of some motel trash can. No-- he slung his bags over his shoulder, walked toward the waste bin and reached inside to grab the necklace. The corner of his mouth began to curl upward as he admired the unique carvings once more before stashing it into his coat pocket for safe keeping. With his hand on the door knob, Sam twisted to give a glance behind, scanning the room in a final once over before closing the door.

Things were going to be okay. He had a feeling they would be. He liked to imagine that the amulet did more than just provide them with a profound memory but also the fact that it even projected reassurance when facing times of doubt and destruction. Whatever the reason, he made sure to keep it with him until the timing was right.

Someday Dean would want it back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a constructive critique on this piece. I'd love to grow with my writing. I know this isn't my best work but I would like to improve it.


End file.
